


Secrets are meant to be kept, not shared

by Just_Average



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Therapy, Vibrators, oblivious boys, shy natsu, sweet dating, there's a happy ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Average/pseuds/Just_Average
Summary: Secrets are labeled a bunch of things, hurt, hypocrisy, healing, embarrassment, anger, whatever you want to call it, but above all things, secrets are meant to be kept, not shared.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic has a lot of trigger warnings and mature content, if you are uncomfortable with homosexual, rape, abuse, or anything in that category, I suggest you not read this, and if you do read it and in anyway offended, please don't report this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Introductions

“Hey, wake up you moron, do you want to be late?” A boy about 16 of age yelled, trying to wake up his little brother in the most annoying way possible.

“Dude, stop it. Stop hitting me, I’m getting up… OUCH! STOP IT!” The 15 year old boy leapt from his bed, and tackled his brother, causing both of them to collapse on the floor.

“Shut up you two, cut the shit and get ready for schoo… ARGH!” The 17 year boy tried to inform, them only to get hit with a shoe on his face.

“Oh….”

“Shit….”

“WE’RE SCREWED!!!” Both the 15 and 16 year old boys squeaked in unison as they tried to run away from their monster of a brother.

“GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!”

They all ran through their big spacious house, while the 17 year old tried to capture his younger brothers. They yelled insults at each other, which eventually lead them to waking up the rest of the household.

“When I get my hands on you guys, a shoe’s not gonna be the only thing I throw atcha!”

“Catch me if you can, you behemoth bastard!” the 15 year old teased as he barely escaped his brother’s massive arms.

“Oh I plan on it you small shit, and you too fucked face!” The 17 year old declared, almost grabbing both of his younger brothers.

“Guys, stop it, you’re too loud.” A soft voice from a 6 year old girl called out.

“Guys, stop. Dad said not to use foul language around her!” A 14 year old boy called out beside the the girl, while covering one of her ears,

“He’s right guys, shut up!” the other 14 year old boy (they’re both twins) agreed and covered the other ear of the girl.

Pretty soon, the whole house was full of yelling, insults, punches, kicks, and even biting.

“BOYS! QUIT YOUR BICKERING AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL, NOW!!! A booming voice called from the house. “AND HELP YOUR SISTER GET READY ALSO!”

“YES SIR!” All the boys instantly stopped their fighting, and went to their rooms. 

“Come on sis. Let’s get you dressed.” The older of the twins said while grabbing her tiny wrist.

“Thank you.”She thanked, and was led to her room.  
~~~~~  
“You started it.” The 16 year old boy accused while grabbing his clothes.

“No I didn't, you were hitting me with the pillow.” The 15 year old boy replied, then they both fell in a silence, as they try to figure out what to wear. 

Now, for no more confusion, the 16 year old boy’s name is Gajeel, the third oldest. He has spikey midnight-black hair (look up Gajeel with short hair to get the picture in your mind). He has ruby red eyes, and a bunch of piercing on his face, When you get closer to him, you can see several scars over his right arm. He is tall for his age, and has very defined muscles over his body. Gajeel is kind of the punk of the whole family, but even though he seems tough, he is secretly a big softy.

The 17 year old boy’s name is Laxus, the second oldest. He’s the brute of the family, and a loner. He has great, bulging muscles, and is very tall. He has a cool lightning scar on his right eye, and an awesome tattoo design swirling on his right arm and pec. Laxus’ son yellow hair and baby blue eyes, are the only thing that seem to remind people that he is not scary. He may look like he wants to kill everyone within arms length, but deep down, he’s a teddy bear. 

Sting is the youngest of the 14 year old twins, which makes him the second youngest, and Rouge is the older one of them both, making him the third youngest. Just like their older brother Laxus, they both have a facial scar, Sting has his over his right eyebrow, and Rouge’s is over the bridge of his nose. They both are also tall for their age. Even though they are twins, the couldn’t be any different from each other. Sting has platinum blond hair while Rouge has raven black hair, Sting has pale blues eyes while Rouge has dark cole eyes. Sting is the happy, positive, energetic, and naive one, while Rouge is the emoish, neutral, realistic one.

Wendy, the 6 year old is the youngest of all of them, she is kind of like the reason why the house hasn’t broke down yet. She is a pale fragile girl with blue silky hair, big brown eyes, and just plain cute. She has a sweet personality and adores Rouge.

And last, but Certainly not least, the 15 year old boy, and the middle child. Natsu. Natsu has beautiful jade eyes with some flecks of gold, sun-kissed skin, and a very contagious smile he gives. He has a scar on the right side of his neck, and very cool-looking “fangs”. Natsu has a toned body, but he is also short and lean, he is even shorter than his younger brothers, But size doesn’t matter to Natsu, he may be small, but his heart is huge. He’s a very loyal friend, kind, and is actually very smart, even though he misses the most simplest things. One major feature on Natsu, is his cherry blossom pink hair. Not a lot of people have his hair color, especially boys, that’s what makes him more exotic.

“Okay Natsu, what do you think of this outfit?” Gajeel is wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a plain dark grey t-shirt, leather jacket, black high-tops shoes, black fingerless gloves, and sunglasses resting on top of his head.

“I mean, you look stupid no matter what you wear, but ya, you look fine.” Natsu smirked to himself as he heard his brother growl at him. “How about me, how’s my outfit?”

Natsu had black skinny jeans, a cherry blossom colored shirt with black sleeves, black high top converse, and large circular gold wire-rimmed glasses, resting on his tiny nose.

Gajeel stared at his little brother speechless. “I honestly really want to say something mean, but I can’t. You actually look really good Natsu, I can’t deny it.” Gajeel said, giving Natsu a brotherly smile.

“Thanks Jeel. Let’s go brush our teeth.” 

On their way to the bathroom, they met up with Laxus who was wearing a plain purple button down shirt, tight leather pants, a big blue coat with fur lining the seams that hung on his shoulders, brown boots, and black beats that he wears around his neck.

They all made their way to the grand bathroom and met up with Wendy who was wearing a blue plaid shirt, dark grey skirt that was a little above her knee, and white converse trying to brush her teeth. Sting and Rouge were in there fixing their hair, Rouge was wearing black skinny jeans, a black low neck t-shirt, a black and white plaid shirt tied around his waist, and black combat boots. Sting wore a plain white shirt, light blue jeans, and white adidas high tops. 

All of them were brushing teeth, or fixed their hair quickly so they wouldn't be late for their first day back in school. They all checked each other before heading downstairs to meet their dad in their huge chefs kitchen.

“Wow dad, it smells amazing in here, what did you make?” Sting asked while plopping himself on the kitchen counter.

 

“Some fruit salad, eggs, bacon, and a little bit of creamy wheat. Dig in guys.” The man with red flaming hair, golden eyes, and a soft but strong voice said while handing out plates.

“Okay, what do you want Wendy?” Rouge asked his sister.

“Some fruit salad and creamy wheat please.” She answered politely.

“I’ll take all the bacon!” Natsu loudly announced, making his way towards his ‘prize’.

“Natsu! It’s not all just for you!” The man scolded Natsu with his booming voice.

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll take a little bit.”

They all ate while talking, wait… arguing until Mr. Igneel (their father) yelled at them to shut up and finish their food. Again, they quickly stopped talking, and finished their food.

As soon as they were done, they got up, rinsed their plates, and placed them in the sink. They all split apart and went to grab their bags.

“Does everybody have everything they need?”Mr. Igneel questioned before opening the door.

“Yes.” All of them answered in unison.

He opened the door and let all of them pass then grabbed Laxus stopping him at the doorway. “Wait. Laxus, a word?”

“Yeah, sure what’s up?”

“Guys, you go ahead in the car, okay?” He called out.

“Kay dad!” Natsu said then made his way to the car.

“Wassup dad?” Laxus asked with concern.

“Well, you know all of you guys have been through so much growing up. I just want you to be there for them if anything goes wrong. Since Cobra graduated last year, I’m bestowing this task to you.”Mr. Igneel placed a hand on Laxus’ shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

Laxus sighed. He knew that all of his siblings, including him, have gone through hell. He still can’t figure out how all of them and him, are can even smile and function. He guessed that it had to do with their weekly visits to their therapists, or maybe since their adoptive dad (yes, they’re all adopted, except Wendy, she is Mr. Igneel’s stepdaughter) took them in, and was very patient with each kid he took in, and loved them all dearly, that they all healed. Well, at least a little bit. 

Laxus has occasionally had nightmares of his past. Once out of the many times, he had his so bad, that he woke up screaming and crying. His siblings all heard him, and went over to his room and watched their second oldest brother fall apart (this was two years ago when Cobra was in the house). They didn’t laugh or tease, because they knew they all had their giants they needed to face, and the hell they’ve been through. All of the siblings all held on to Laxus, and guided him to the guest room, and they all slept there snuggling together giving reassuring words to Laxus.

They have had their moments of breakdowns, including Wendy, and they all usually end up sleeping in the guestroom multiple times when they all see one of their siblings crying.

Laxus shook himself out of his thoughts, and stared back into his dad’s eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be there for em’. Don’t worry dad, I won’t let anyone hurt em’”

“Thanks Laxus.” Mr. Igneel stood on his toes and brought Laxus into a hug, being completely engulfed in his arms. “Alright, let’s get in the car.”

They both reluctantly pulled apart from the hug, and made their way over to the car, only to see all the boys fighting while Sting and Rouge covered their sister’s ears. Mr. Igneel told them all to shut up, and once again, they fighting stopped. He started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and finally navigated his way towards school.


	2. Secrets are hidden in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I haven't posted due to some issues in my life, I hope you understand.
> 
> This chapter start the whole spiraling ride of this story, I will mark spots in the story saying ">>>>Break<<<<" when the dark spot starts, and when you see ">>>>End<<<<", that means that parts is done, and in the next chapters, I will summarize that previous part for you.
> 
> WARNING: This is a dark story that has a lot of trigger warnings, if you're not comfortable with self-harm, rape, depression, self-hatred, loss of a loved one, abuse, or any in those categories, this story is not for you, and don't report me please, I'm just writing a story for those who want to read. Also, I'm writing this to show that these things are real in the real world, I'm trying to show that these events are all over the place, they can even happen in your own home or your friends house, or even next door, just keep that in mind when you read

Chapter 2: Secrets are hidden in school

Mr. Igneel pulled up to the school and turned around facing his kids. As usually, all the boys looked like they were about to puke their guts out.

“Now, everyone, make good choices, be nice to your teachers, and try not to get into any fights please.” He begged the boys.

“Fine.” The boys all said in unison rolling their eyes while holding their stomachs.

“Okay, and Rouge. Can you take your sister to the elementary building please?” 

“Sure dad. Come Wendy, let’s sign you in.” Rouge helped Wendy out of the car and made their way to the building.

“Hey Rogue, wait for me wouldja?” Sting called out to his twin.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” Gajeel yelled.

“We have the same classes together, and since this is our first time in highschool, I don’t want to be alone.” He replied then chased after his twin.

“Oh yeah, I forget they’re freshmans this year.” Gajeel reminded himself.

“Uh huh. And you’re a Junior, I’m a sophomore, Wendy’s a first grader, and Laxus is a Senior.” Natsu added as he grabbed his bag. “Alright, bye dad, have a great day at work!”

“Bye Natsu!”

“Bye dad !” Laxus and Gajeel said in unison as they got out of the car.

“Bye Laxus, Jeel, have a great day at school!”

The three boys made their way to to their friends. Natsu ran through the campus to find his friends Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and his cat, Happy.

“Hey guys!”

“Hi Natsu!” They all waved to him.

“Thanks for finding Happy Erza, I was worried sick.” Natsu thanked then picked up his bluish tinted cat.

“No problem Natsu, I found him wandering in the park last night.” She informed, Petting the feline’s head.

“What were you doing last night in the park?” Lucy questioned.

“Running.” She simply stated.

“Well, that’s Erza for ya.” Lisanna proudly stated.

Erza smiled then turned her attention towards Natsu. “Hey Natsu. There’s this party at Kagura’s house tonight, it’s like a first day of school bash, and we were wondering if you could go?”

“Um, I---I r---really don’t think that’s a good idea guys.” Natsu quietly said holding Happy closer to his chest.

“Oh come on Natsu, whenever you’re there, the parties are like 1,000 times better.” Lisanna said trying to convince him.

“Yah. Besides, it’s chaperoned, she promised, and you know that Kagura keeps her promises.” Lucy added holding on to Natsu and stared at him with her big brown pleading eyes.

He thought for a while, then looked at each of his friends with a frown. “Fine, I’ll see if I can ask my dad.” 

“Yay! Thanks Natsu.” Lisanna said and gave him a big hug, but was still aware of the cat.

The first bell rang and they all scrambled to their first class.  
~~~~~  
Natsu made his way to his first class, Mr. Wakaba who taught Chemistry. He entered through the open door and found an empty seat in the back corner so he could hide Happy. He sat down and put the blue cat on his lap.

“Hey Dragneel, how’s it going?” A girl with greenish blond hair wearing a white booty skirt, a white short sleeved button up crop top, a sleeveless denim vest, black high heel platforms, and a snake tattoo on her stomach asked him while crossing her legs.

“Oh… Oh, h---hey, O---Oph---Ophiuchus.” Natsu said fumbling his words as he tried to avoid eye contact with the ‘snake charmer’.

“Fuck you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She pointed out as she touched his knee.

“Can you pl---please s---st---stop?”

“Oh, Dragneel, did you forget our deal already?”She asked squeezing Natsu’s knee surely leaving bruises.

Natsu winced at the pain. “No.”

“Good, cause if you want to keep your secret on the hush hush, you better let me do whatever I want to do, got it?” Natsu nodded slowly. “Good.” She let go of his knee and turned her attention towards Natsu’s eyes. “Dragneel, you make me so wet everytime I see you.” 

Natsu gulp and held Happy tighter, “Wha….What do you want?”

“Meet me after school in the school’s basement.” She said with a sly smile. “I want to make you scream.” She winked then turned around to write down her notes.

Natsu sat there trembling with shame and on the verge of crying. He never told anyone his deepest secrets, but somehow, Ophiuchus found one of them, and is now blackmailing him. She approached him last year, and basically made him her ‘boy toy’ as she liked to put it.

Natsu knew what this was, but he never told anyone, not only because she had something on him, but it was absolutely embarrassing and shameful that a girl was doing things to him against his own will.

Natsu hated being pitied by people and the only way for him to set up the walls around him so no one would get in was to smile and act tough. People know him as a happy little ray of sunshine, but behind that smile, was a sad, broken, confused, depressed, and angry ball of feelings locked up so no one can see.  
~~~~~  
“Natsu! Over here!” Lucy called out from the crowd of people.

He carefully maneuvered his way through the sea of people on the bleachers and made it to his friends.

“Thanks for saving me a seat guys.”

“No problem, you should be specifically thanking Erza, she scared off a lot of people.” Lisanna giggled remembering the look on people’s faces when Erza came up to them.

Natsu laughed and held Happy tighter. “Wow! Thanks Erz.”

“My pleasure Natsu, my friends should always sit next to me.” Erza declared with pride then crossed her arms.

Natsu looked at his friends with pride, Erza was a short girl (well, they were about the same height, he only has an inch on her) with a lot of muscles from working out, she has long flaming red hair and dark grey eyes. She’s wearing a short plaid flare skirt, a short sleeved white button up shirt, and brown knee high leather boots. She is 16 years old and a very loyal friend. People are afraid of her, but when they get to know her, she is very kind and girly.

Lucy is Natsu’s age, she a very sweet and passionate girl, she always knows exactly what to say when you need encouragement. She’s very busty, has long blond hair, and big brown eyes that she likes to take advantage of. Lucy is wearing white short shorts, a light blue crop top, and black high top sneakers.

Lisanna is a very sweet and kind towards everyone she meets. She is also Natsu’s age, has short white hair, average body type, and light blue eyes. She is wearing blue skinny jeans, and a plain lavender v-neck shirt.

“May I have your attention please!” Principal Makarov shouted over the students. “Thank you. Welcome back guys, I hope you had a great summer vacation. I know I did. There are gonna be a few changes this year, one of them is that we are going to host a picnic along with another school in Wizards Park. A bunch of other school are going to be there, that gives you a chance to make new friends guys. The second change is our new rule with hallway passes. Third is our new rule with dress code.”

“Awwwwwwwww!” The whole room erupted in grumbles, complaints, yelling, and shouts.

Principal Makarov raised his hand trying to get their attention. “Guys, it’s not….”

“Are you kidding me!”

“Really guys, it’s not bad….”

“Why can’t we wear what we want huh!?”

“Everyone. Quiet.”

“Yah! That’s not fair!”

“Quiet!”

“That’s so stupid!” 

“QQUUUUIIIIEEEET!!!!!” The room went dead silent from that frightful shout from their principal. “Thank you. Now, what I was trying to say was that on mondays, to show our school spirit, we want you to wear our schools colors, remember, on mondays. And, I think that was all that was important. Are there any questions?” He looked out into the crowd. “Okay, the dates and instructions for each class for the picnic thing are going to be put up on the bulletin, if you don’t show up, that will hurt your hurt your attendance records. Now, enough with the seriousness. Let the pep rally begin!"

Everyone cheered as the cheerleaders came up and started their routine. Next, they had three people from each grade compete against each other in multiple games. The last event had staff versus student, they all competed in different games. The final results for student versus student was Juniors victory, for staff versus student, the students took the victory.

Everybody all had a great time cheering, laughing, and chanting for each team. Natsu and his friends joked around the whole time during the pep rally until they all were dismissed to 7th period.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Ophiuchus was also in 7th period with him. He moved away from that crazy, sadistic girl in the farthest corner of the room. Natsu placed Happy on his lap and pet the feline repeatedly. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find that Ophiuchus sent him a text. Natsu dared to move his head slightly to the side, and his eyes met hers. She sent a devilish smile towards him and winked.

He gulped and turned his attention back to the text.

Snakecharmer: Remember dragneel, after school, the school’s basement

Snakecharmer: I’m gonna make u scream

Snakecharmer: Also… make a good excuse 2 ur dad y he needs 2 pick u up l8r

Natsu’s hands shook violently as he went to his contacts to find his dad and tell him he needs to be picked up later.

Natsu: dad, u can pick me up L8r

A few moments later, his dad answered.

Dad: Why Natsu

Natsu gulped and tried not to cry. One of the things that he hates most in life, is tricking his friends and family, he’s very loyal and believes in honesty. But times like these , he has to lie, because it’s not only shameful to him, it will shame his whole family, and he doesn’t want that at all.

Natsu: I volunteered 2 help clean up the gym from the pep rally

Dad: Ok, what time do I pick you up?

Natsu: I’m not sr, it got pretty messy in there, I’ll tell u when 2 pick me up :)

Dad: Ok, see you later buddy

Natsu: k, bye

Natsu: Oh, btw can I go 2 Kagura's party, I think it starts at 6

Dad: I don’t know

Natsu: plz, Erza Lucy and Lisanna r going 

Dad: Well.. ok, if there aren't any chaperones, you’re coming straight home

Natsu: thx, and can u bring happy home with u

Dad: Wait, you found happy, that’s good

Natsu: No, Erz found him last nite

Dad: Ok, I’ll do that bye

Natsu: bye  
~~~~~  
“Where’s Natsu?” Laxus grumbled scanning the campus. “Jeel, do you know where he is?”

“No. How should I know where that small shit goes?” He answered.

“Fair enough, probably he’s making out with Lucy or something.” Laxus smirked devilishly.

“Nah. He's too stupid to know what making out is.”

“Heh, you’re right even if he is very smart, he’s very dumb with the simplest things.”

The twins both laughed at the true statement that he pointed out about their beloved brother.

“Rouge? What’s making out?” A small voice called up to him.

“You’ll find out when you get older.” Rouge said giving a warm smile.

“Alright…. Ok, I’m older.” Wendy giggled at her own joke.

Sting laughed with the rest of the family and bent down to Wendy. “Man, you’re a funny one Wendy, I think you’re spending too much time with Rogue.” Sting ruffled Wendy’s hair playfully.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rouge yelled out in anger. 

“Oh nothing.” Sting innocently defended while standing back and facing his brother.

“Don’t give me that crap.” Rouge snarked.

Sting came closer to Rouge so that they were just inches away from each other’s faces. “Of course not brother, that would be utterly disgusting.” Sting sweetly stated.

Rouge froze in his spot in confusion, then a smile crossed his, followed by a loud laugh. “Sting… hahaha… that---that was… haha s---so b---b---bad...HAHAHA!”

“Did you seriously make a poop joke Sting?” Laxus asked while shaking his head along with Gajeel. “How old are you?”

“Hey! It made Rouge laugh didn’t it? That’s all that matters. As long as there is one person who laughs at your joke, it counts.” Sting crossed his arm amd pouted.

“Idiot.” Gajeel insulted and smacked him in the back back of his head making Sting wince in pain.

“What the hell was that for?!” Sting cried holding the back of his head.

“For being a dumbass, dumbass!” Gajeel said with his ‘obviously’ tone of voice.

“Honestly, you and Rouge are on the same level as stupid, that’s why he laughed at your lame joke.” Laxus added in.

“You’re right. You know. It’s kinda funny. They both are twins, but they’re completely different from each other, but they both share the same stupidity.” Gajeel observed.

“Hey! Leave me out of this.” Rouge yelled while stomping over to the conversation.

Soon, they all started insulting each other, followed by them having a full out fist fight in front of the school.

“Um? Should we stop them or…?” One of the freshman girls from the freshman group asked.

“Nah! They’re always like this.” An upperclassman informed her.

“Seriously?” Another girl from the group asked.

“Yah, they’re all siblings.” He added.

“Really?” The same girl asked.

“Yah. I think they’re all adopted, except the little girl.”

“Wow!” A different freshman girl awed.

“Uh-huh. Ever since I can remember. They all meet right at that exact spot. For a few minutes they’re all fine, but then they start to fight. Eventually their dad will drive up, yell at them to ‘shut up’, and they all stop.” He said with a smile then frowned. “Hey. They’re missing someone. The fight isn’t as loud as it usually is.” The boy observed.

“Really?” One of the freshman girls questioned. “Who?”

“I don’t really remem… oh! Natsu!” He exclaimed.

“How do you know his name?” Another freshman girl asked.

“All the upperclassmen including the sophomore know all of their names. The big blond guy is Laxus. He’s a really big beefy guy, but he’s pretty chill.”

“Wow. He’s kinda hot… no. He’s really hot, look at those muscles.” All the girls giggled. “Scratch that, they’re all extremely hot.”

“Yah. They are, that’s only one of the reasons why they are so popular.” He said. “Sting, the other blond one, is the twin of the Rouge, the smaller dark haired one, they may be twins, but they are literally opposite from each other.”

“They may be opposites, but they are on the same high scale of sexiness.” Another girl commented and all the girls sighed in agreement.

“Gajeel is the other dark haired one. He’s a punk, but he is a really nice guy once you get to know him.”

“Mmm. I love me some bad boy.” All the girls laughed at their friend's statement.

“And Wendy, I think she is that little girl over there, the girl with the blue hair. Isn’t she adorable?!” He exclaimed.

“Awwwww!”

“Who’s Natsu?” One of the girls asked.

“:Um… he’s… oh! Over there, with the pink hair, he’s Natsu. He’s a little nerd though, he always picks fights with other people, but he is the most loyal friend you could ask for, He’s also tiny and probably the hottest out of all of them. Some guys even envy his looks. Oh! They also had an older brother here last year named Cobra. He was a freaky guy, but was also nice.” 

“Wow, that’s cool.” All the girls agreed.

“OMG, Natsu’s hot af.” One girl said. “Look at his hair, and his eyes. His thighs are thicc.” They fawned over him as he made his way over to his siblings. “Wait, why is he holding a cat?”

“Oh. That’s happy, he goes everywhere with Natsu. And there you go, a small introduction to them, and I can tell you more if you girls would like?”

“Yes!”

“I want to know more about them.”

“Please, they are all so interesting.”

“Ok ok, I’ll tell you more. Oh. The fight just got louder.”

“Wow, you’re right. It does get louder” One of the girls observed.

“Told you.”  
~~~~~  
“What took you so long you you idiot?!” Gajeel yelled.

“I don’t have to tell you anything you jackass!” Natsu yelled back.

Pretty soon, the fight got louder, but the sophomores and up didn’t even acknowledge their presence, they were all used to them arguing already that is didn’t even phase them.

A blue and black Suburban drove up, and the passenger window went down only to reveal their dad. “BOYS! SHUT UP!!”

They pulled away from each other in record time and bowed their heads in shame. “Sorry dad.” They apologized in unison.

“Whatever, get in the car.”

All of then except Natsu got in the car and fastened their seatbelts.

“Here Laxus, take happy.” Natsu handed the cat over to Laxus through the window then turned around, heading his way back to school.

“Hey! The hell you think you’re go… Uhmm.” Laxus was cut off by a powerful urge to vomit as the car pulled away from the school.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over you’re puking.” He snickered as the car drove away.

Natsu went inside the school, still trying to keep his signature smile on his face. He passed a few people then turned around towards the abandoned hallway.

He stopped, and his smile completely disappeared from his face. His body shook with fear and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he stepped closer to the door that will lead him to his dreaded destination.

Natsu knew that Ophiuchus was skilled as a sadist, she’s done very obscene things to him already, and each it’s a little bit different. He hated being anywhere near that crazy bitch, she scares the hell out of him. Ever since the first day of his freshman year last year, she’d always eyed him. She didn’t find out his secret until the start of the second quarter of school. Natsu still doesn’t know how she found out about it, he never told anyone, not even his dad knew about it.

He took a hold of the doorknob and slowly twisted it and pushed it open with a screech. He closed the door behind him and carefully went down the stairs so he wouldn’t fall.

>>>>Break<<<<

The basement is never used anymore, that’s why Natsu and Ophiuchus always meet down there. Another reason why they use it is because of how deep underground it is, so no one will hear them even if they screamed as loud as they could.

He made it to the last step and then trudged over to the door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and saw a large room that Ophiuchus completely redecorated. The walls were painted a deep red. They were decorated with obscene polaroid pictures of Natsu, and BDSM toys hanging on hooks on the walls. The bottom of the walls were aligned with candles to light up the room.

“Hey baby boy, did you miss this room, because I sure did.” Ophiuchus was sitting in a black leather chair with small desk next to her at the corner of the room. “Come to mommy Natsy.”

He slowly went up to her, and stopped when he was at least 12 inches away from her.

“Kneel.”

He did what she told him to do and knelt in front of her sitting in his heels.

“Good boy, I see that break didn’t get rid of all my work.” She reached out, and stroked his soft pink hair. “What should I start with today?”

Ophiuchus must have changed out of her school clothes, because now she was wearing a black see through bra with lace aligned the edges and matching panties. She was still wearing her black platforms though.

“Oh! I know.” She got up from the chair and went towards the wall skipping with excitement causing her big breast to jiggle.

She came back holding a bunch of things in her arms. She placed them on the ground, went behind Natsu, then knelt. She snaked her left arm around Natsu, then aimed for his clothed crotch. She grasped her hand around it and gave it a little squeeze, earning a small whimper to escape Natsu’s mouth.

Ophiuchus giggled and started to massage his penis through his clothes, causing him to clench his fist in shame and pleasure that he couldn’t control.

“Wow. You’re already getting hard Natsu.” She breathed then nibbled at his earlobe.

He flinched at her words. “It’s just a bodily reaction.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Mmmmmm. I Love it when you talk smart, it turns me on so much.” She pulled back, and quickly unclasped her bra letting her big tits sag free. She grabbed both tits in each hand and massaged them. “Fuck! I just want to push you on your back and ride your cock so damn bad.” She huffed in disappointment. “But I have plans for you dammit.”

She stood up and went over to the items she dropped on the ground earlier.

“Stand.”

Natsu obediently stood up, but kept his head down not wanting to meet her gaze. She grabbed his jaw painfully and forced him to look her in the eyes.

“Now, now. Mommy wants to see those big, sparkling, pretty eyes of yours darling. Let’s not be rude.” She let go of his jaw, Then went back to the tools she picked out. “Strip for me baby. Do it slowly. Make a show.” She walked back over to the chair, sat, then crossed her legs eyeing him hungrily.

Natsu fist took off his shirt, followed by his shoes and socks, jeans, and last, and last, and certainly embarrassing, his tight boxers. He took his time, trying to savor whatever dignity he had left at this point. 

Natsu finally stood before, completely naked and flushed. 

“Shit Natsu, you’re so fuckin sexy.” She purred walking towards him.

She had a good few inches in him, and even without her heels, she was still 2 inches taller than him.

She bent down, and captured Natsu’s lips without warning, causing him to stumble in surprise. She grabbed the back of his neck with her right hand, her left hand went behind Natsu to squeezed his right buttcheek, firmly keeping him in place, and kissed him harder.

She pulled apart from him, turned to the items on the floor, and picked up a coil of white rope. 

“Let’s play Natsu.”

>>>>End<<<<


	3. Secrets make you hate yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter in the break part, Natsu went to go meet up with Ophiuchus in the school's basement, and that's where the graphic contents starts. She made him undress himself and she grabbed some things to start their "activity". 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a lot sexual content, foul language, graphic description, and trigger warnings, if you feel uncomfortable with any of those listed, then don't read, or if you want to continue reading but not those parts, there will be marks to tell you where and when to stop and start up again, or you can skip this whole chapter and in the next chapter, I will put a summary of that part. For those enjoy these kind of stories, have fun.

Chapter 3: Secrets make you hate yourself

The house was quiet as all the siblings watched a movie together. All of them are too focused on the screen to start a fight.

Happy was curled up in Laxus’ lap purring away as he lazily stroked the cat’s back.

Everyone else was doing the same thing with their cats also. All the siblings except Laxus and Cobra got cats of their own when they moved in with Mr. Igneel, Cobra instead of getting a cat got a gardener snake and Laxus got a golden retriever. Their animals were sort of a welcome gift to each of them.

“I wonder how Natsu is doing right now.” Sting asked himself.

“He’s probably making the gym messier than it already was.” Gajeel answered.

“Nah. He isn’t that useless.” Laxus defended.

“Whatever he’s doing, he’s probably having a great time.” Sting added in.

>>>>Break<<<<

“AAAAAAAH!!! PLEASE!!! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!!! AAAAAH!!!!!” 

“Yah, that’s it Natsu! Beg! Let me hear you scream you slut!” 

Natsu is currently on the floor, his knees brought under his chest with his ass on display, and his hands tied together behind his back. A cock ring was placed on the base of his penis, and a vibrator was set on the highest level in his irritated stretched pink hole. Ophiuchus angled the vibrator just right, that the vibration is right on his prostate causing Natsu to cry out in unwanted pleasure.

Ophiuchus is currently standing directly behind Natsu holding a paddle. She still isn’t wearing a bra and is in complete bliss hearing Natsu’s pleads.

Natsu has had the vibrator in him for about 40 minutes, and desperately needs to cum. But he can’t. The cock ring keeps stopping him from fulfilling his needs. His need to cum is so bad, that a puddle of precum formed underneath him on the floor, and more keeps leaking out of the his tip. His whole length and balls are so hard, swollen, and pained from the pressure that it turned an unhealthy shade of deep red.

“Fuck, you look so sexy. You look and sound like a bitch in heat right now, and it’s really turning me on.” She finished her sentence with a hard hit with the paddle on Natsu’s right swollen and red ass cheek. 

“UHHH!! Please! Let me cum! I can’t! I… AHHH!!” He was cut off by a hard smack to his ass.

“Keep begging bitch! I could probably have an orgasm just listening to you.” She said giving two quick smacks with the paddle on each ass cheek. “Fuck! I’m so wet, I’m leaking through my panties.” She started sucking on her fingers and delivered another smack to Natsu’s plump ass. 

“Please! AHHH! I---I need! FUCK! I need to… OH SHIT!I need to cum! P---please st… OH MY… AHHHH!!!” He felt another orgasm surge through his body, but he knew it wouldn’t come.

“Are you ready for your next event Dragneel?” She questionly mocked then walked towards the chosen items she had picked before now placed on the floor.

She took awhile, but she came back with a strap-on. She approached Natsu and pulled him by his hair, forcing him to be on his knees. She forced the dildo in his mouth and thrusted forward face fucking him.

“Oh! Is this what you wanted slut?! You wanted to eat cock didn’t you?! I bet you wish it was real dick fucking your throat raw huh?! You fuckin whore!” She thrusted faster, abusing Natsu’s throat.

Natsu felt tears stream down his face, it was way too much. The vibrator kept hitting his sweet spot continuously, the cock ring preventing his orgasms, the brutal treatment he is getting from Ophiuchus, saliva running down his sore throat, and the harsh words that cut deep into his fragile heart.

Natsu doesn’t want any of this at all. He can’t tell her that he doesn’t want it because she will tell the whole school that he is gay. Kids at the school bully kids who are homosexual, and Natsu hates when people see him as weak. 

“Look at you, you’re such a cock slut aren’t you? You have one in your ass, and one in your own mouth too! Damn, you really are a man-whore! Maybe next time I should fuck your brains out since you love cock so damn much!” She pulled out of Natsu’s mouth and let go of his hair. 

Natsu sputtered out coughs, then Ophiuchus pushed him onto his back. Ophiuchus got in between his legs and took his whole length in her mouth in one motion. 

“NOOOOO!!! STOP!!! FUCK!!! IT’S… IT’S TOO…HOLY SHIT!!! MUCH!!!” Natsu cried out.The sensation was getting to be too much for him. He was going crazy.

When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, she started ramming the vibrator deep inside Natsu hitting his prostate everytime, completely undoing him.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!! PPPLLLEEEASSSE!!! SSSTOOOP!!!” He lost all sense of reality and howled out in pure ecstasy.

He felt another orgasm hit, only to be denied by that damned cock ring again.

Ophiuchus pulled away, crawled to the chosen items, and grabbed another vibrator that is much bigger than Natsu’s. She took off the strap on, and spread her long muscular legs. Her pussy is completely drenched, the thick liquid started wetting the floor also.

In one motion, she slide the whole thing in her hole and screamed out in pleasure. She turned the vibrator on to the highest level, and cried out a string of curses while ramming the vibrator in and out of her pussy. 

They both moaned and cried out loud together as they both are at the mercy of the vibrators in their bodies. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuckfuckfuck!!! I’m so close! I’m gonna cum! AHHHH!!!” She threw her head back and is now desperately chasing after her orgasm, by bucking her hips at the same time as the vibrator is pushed in. 

The cries got louder and louder as both of them reached their climaxes.

“Oh yes! Yes! I---I’M CUMMING!!!”

“AHHHH!!! SSSHIIIT!!!”

“YEEEESSS!!!” Ophiuchus fell on her back and rode her orgasm out.

She stilled her hand, pulled out the vibrator, and turned it off. She sat up and stared at Natsu, who is laying on the floor on his back. He is a mess. His face is covered in sweat and is flushed a deep red, he’s panting deeply like a worn out dog, his body is glistening with sweat, his mouth is parted with drool running down the corner of his mouth, and his penis is now turned a purple that you can see that difference between the rest of his shaking body.

“Aw. Does Natsu need to cum?” She asked in a mocking tone of voice and wrapped her hand around his length, and squeezed earning a loud moan. “Too bad I won’t let you cum.” 

She took the vibrator out harshly and turned it off. She unclasped the cock ring and untied him. Ophiuchus turned him on his stomach and lifted his butt to see his quivering hole.

“Wow Dragneel, your hole is like a real pussy now. It’s open really wide, it’s pink and swollen, and it’s pulsing for more. See, to prove it’s like a real pussy, I’m gonna stick four fingers in, and it’s gonna take it like the good fuck hole it is.” She stuck four fingers in his hole with no resistance. “You’re such a slut Dragneel, your pussy still wants more because it keeps pulsing, and it’s open wide for me.”

She got both of her pointer fingers and spread Natsu’s hole wide to look inside. She spit inside his ass and slide a finger in, feeling the warmth of his insides.

Natsu let his tears fall down his flushed face. He felt like a dirty slut. He’s letting her play with his body in a very shameful way. He hated himself for being so weak, he hated himself for letting this happen, he hated himself for being alive. Natsu wanted to die.

Ophiuchus is still playing with his hole as if it’s the funnest thing ever. She kept looking inside and spitting in there. She grabbed a water bottle next to her and opened it. She inserted the water bottle in his ass and let the water enter in.

“Fuck, this is so hot!” Ophiuchus exclaimed still squeezing water inside.

Natsu felt beyond violated, there was an unpleasant pressure inside of his ass that made him squirm.

She started thrusting the water bottle in his ass causing Natsu to moan loud. She spanked his already reddened ass cheeks, then let the bottle out, only to be met with gush of water pouring out of Natsu’s ass.

“Heh! Now it’s officially like a pussy, you just squirted.” She said while poking a finger in.

She finally got up and went to the desk and put her clothes back on, She cleaned up the mess they made then stared at Natsu’s fragile body.

“Be sure to blow out the candles when you leave, and close the door ok?” And with that, she left Natsu alone.

10 seconds later, Natsu full out sobbed. Big wet tears escaped his eyes as he curled up on himself. He felt alone, dirty, embarrassed, and ashamed. His cock is still purple and rock hard with the need to relieve himself, and his hole ached in pain from the harsh treatment.

Natsu sat up and hugged his knees against his chest as he kept letting the tears fall down his face.

His cock wouldn’t leave his alone, so he roughly pumped his length and fingered himself with so much hatred and disgust.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!” He repeated to himself as he came over his stomach and fingers. 

More tears fell down his face as he got up and cleaned up his mess. He found his clothes, glasses, and phone. He straightened himself out, blew out the candles, and closed the door behind him.

>>>>End<<<<  
~~~~~  
Natsu: hey dad, u can pick me up now

Dad: I’m on my way

Natsu: thx

Dad: Wow. that gym must have been really messed up if it took you almost an hour and a half to clean. Did you start a brawl again?

Natsu: no dad. I didn’t, and sum1 else needed help with something, so being a good samaritan, i helped

Dad: That’s my boy, I’ll get you real soon

Natsu: k syl, bye :)

Dad: Bye

Natsu put the phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag from the floor. He made his way to the front of the school and waited for his dad.

5 minutes later, his dad drove up and Natsu quickly plastered a smile on his face.

“Hey dad!” He cheerfully greeted.

“Hey Natsu, how was school?”

“Oh, it was great, I got to meet a lot of new people today.” And also got molested by the same girl who molested my last year. Natsu said internally afterwards.

“Wow, that’s great Natsu, that’s really cool, I’m proud of you.” Mr. Igneel said with a fatherly tone.

“Thanks dad.” But you really shouldn’t be proud. Natsu internally cried.  
~~~~~  
Natsu was in the bathroom naked in front of the body mirror, still covered in water droplets from his shower. He stared daggers into the image in front of him. Ever since he can remember, he never liked himself. His hair is too pink, so it didn’t match well with his tanned skin, he was too small, his sharp canines are ugly, he’s too stupid, and his whole existence is an accident.

He came closer to the mirror and stared right into his own eyes and snarled but whispered to himself with venom behind each word.

“I hate you….”


	4. Secrets bring pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Ophiuchus was sexual molesting, sexually abusing, slandering, and slut-shaming Natsu. She's using Natsu's secret of him being gay as blackmail so she can use him as her personal "sex toy". 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter deals with self hatred and mentions self harm. If you are sensitive to any of this, then skip this chapter and in the next chapter, I will summarize it for you.

Chapter 4: Secrets bring pain

Natsu trudged to his shared room with Gajeel, in only a loss fitted pair of gray boxers. He opened the door and found his brother wearing tight fitted black boxers and a black sleeveless shirt playing on their shared xbox one, and with his black cat, Panther-lily in his lap.

He plopped on his king sized bed, grabbed his phone and his glasses from his nightstand. He had 27 missed messages from his friends asking why he wasn’t at the party. Being polite, he responded back saying he decided to stay home instead of going. 

Shortly after he texted them back, Ophiuchus sent him a string of texts to him. He stared at the notification for what seemed like hours, then opened the messages up.

His eyes widened in horror at the pictures of himself. There were about 20 pictures that were taken of him in different angles. “When did she take these pictures?” He asked himself then scrolled through all of them. About two of the pictures he stumbled on could have been in a gay porn magazine. They are pictures of his open ass hole. It was pink and swollen from all the stimulation. There are even two videos of him and his hole. 

Snakecharmer: I hope u like the pics and those fuckin hot vids. Goodnite dragneel.

He stared at the screen again not moving a muscle, he wanted to grab a knife and cut deep into his arms so he can bleed out and die peacefully.

Getting more comfortable in his bed, he turned off his phone, took his glasses off, placed them on on his nightstand, then pulled the covers over his head, trying to hide away from the world. Gajeel’s game played in the background as Natsu curled into a ball and hugged himself from under the covers, trying desperately to disappear.

Tears escaped his eyes going down his cheeks, silently falling onto his pillow. He felt so empty, so small, weak, dirty, useless, stupid, fat, worthless, broken, dumb, ugly, the list went on through his head. Memories flashed through his mind making him jerk and flinch from the mental pain.

“Natsu. Nats!” Gajeel pulled the covers back and gasped, only to be met with a heartbreaking sight. Natsu eyes are glossed with tears, around his eyes are puffy and as pink as his hair.

Gajeel scooted into the comfy bed and pulled his petite younger brother into his lap. Natsu faced his brother, straddled him, then completely broke down into tears. He sobbed and covered his face with both of his hands, not wanting Gajeel to see him in his most vulnerable state.

Gajeel gently pushed the back of his brother’s head with his hand to his broad chest and wrapped his other arm around Natsu’s tiny waist and stayed in that position. Gajeel knew that his little brother was a proud person, he never wanted people seeing this side of him. But he figured out, if Natsu was able to cry in your presence and not run away to cry alone, then that means that Natsu trusts that person enough to show his vulnerable side, and that’s a huge honor.

“Hey, hey sssh…. It's okay Salamander. Sssh… sssh. It’s alright. Let it out Natsu.” Gajeel soothed while rubbing his hand softly over the small frame of Natsu’s back.

Natsu cried for about 20 more minutes before turning his sobs into hiccups. He snuggled more into his brother’s warmth just savoring it.

“Should I go back to my bed, or do you want me to stay?” Gajeel questioned with a soft caring voice.

“No. Please just…. Just… be here… w---with me. Please.” Natsu pleaded in his brother’s chest, while clutching the front part of Gajeel’s shirt with both hands. 

He didn’t want to be alone again. No ever. That is Natsu’s biggest fear, losing the people closest to him and just leaving him without a goodbye.

“Okay Salamander. I’ll stay here with you.” 

Luckily for Gajeel, Natsu had the remote for the light on the nightstand, so he turned the light off. 

He positioned himself on his side with his arms around Natsu’s slender waist. Natsu held onto those strong arms, and pressed his back more into Gajeel’s chest being engulfed by his older brother’s body.

“You okay Salamander.?” 

Natsu got that name because he’s always been fascinated with fire dragons. He liked them because they can fly and breath fire. His family thinks it’s funny because he has a fiery personality, and is surprisingly strong for a small guy, just like a fire dragon, not physically, but in other areas.

“Yeah. Thanks Jeel.” Natsu mumbled.

“No problem Nats.” Gajeel responded before a yawn took over.

They both drifted to sleep, and let the darkness take over them.


	5. Secrets at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a while, I've been very busy lately, but here it is. And please feel free to comment down below. Enjoy the chapter
> 
> WARNING: This has some trigger warnings, so read with that in mind, or don't read at all if you are sensitive to it.

Chapter 5: Secrets at work

The sun seeped through the window and shined it’s light down on the two sleeping forms below. Gajeel’s face was against the back of Natsu’s neck, breathing puffs of warm air against it, causing the little hair on the nape of Natsu’s neck to move.

Today is Saturday, so they didn’t have to wake up, but they both had work. The reason why friday was the first day of school, was because the teachers all thought it would be better to slowly get back into the routine of school.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes then squinted, trying to block out the light of the sun stinging his tired eyes. He squirmed a bit trying to get more comfortable in his brother’s strong, but comforting arms.

Gajeel unconsciously snuggled closer to Natsu’s neck and brushed his nose against it, causing Natsu to giggle and squirm from the sensitivity.

Gajeel woke up to the sound of his brother’s giggles and smiled.

“What are you giggling about huh?” He asked with a his deep husky morning voice.

“You--- your nose. It’s… hehe… it’s tickling my neck.” Nastu answered between giggles.

“Really, eh? You mean… like this?” Gajeel attacked Natsu’s neck by nibbling, kissing, and licking it.

“Hahaha! Gajeel I… hahaha! Stop it… haha… it ti---tickles. Hahaha!” Natsu laughed uncontrollably.

Gajeel gave a few more teases to Natsu’s neck, then snuggled his little brother (literally and figuratively) in closer and chuckled into Natsu’s neck then placed his mouth close to Natsu’s ear. 

“Man, you really are sensitive on your neck aren’t you?” He confirmed, then playfully tugged on Natsu’s earlobe between his teeth.

Natsu hummed in satisfaction, then sank back in his brother’s hold.

With Gajeel’s left arm under Natsu and around his waist, he took his right hand and rubbed Natsu’s lean, muscular, soft legs.

None of this is sexual at the least, all the siblings do this sort of thing to each other, it’s one of the many ways they show affection to one another. All of them are very touchy feely, so they all constantly need human contact with each other. It’s their love language. It’s also very special to all of them to touch each other like that. It’s because they all have been through so much that it’s kind of like their own personal therapy. They all have a hard time touching other people because of past experiences. They can do normal things like hugging, leaning in someone, or arm touching. But some things are a big no, no, like people grabbing them somewhere without any warning. It freaks them out horribly.

But overall, them touching each other in this way, heals them all in a way.

“Jeel?”

“Hummm?”

Natsu turned around to face his brother. “What do you think of me?”

Gajeel lifted up an eyebrow in confusion. “You mean like personality, or in general?”

“In general.”

“Okay. Well. You’re a very loyal friend, you’re nice, strong, sometimes stupid, smart, and just so cute. Literally, you are kawaii Natsu.” He pointed out and booped Natsu on his tiny nose.

Natsu pouted. “I’m not cute.”

“Fine.” Gajeel huffed, then a mischievous smile tugged on at the corners of his mouth. “You’re adorable.” Gajeel cooed.

Natsu stared daggers into his brother’s eyes. “Say that again and I’ll beat the shit out of ya.”

Gajeel laughed then hugged Natsu. “I’m sorry Salamander.” He kissed Natsu’s forehead to appease him. 

They stayed embraced in each other’s arms a little longer until Natsu had to get up and get ready for work.

“Alright! Let’s get ready for work Jeel. We don’t wanna be late.” He untangled himself from his brother and went to his closet to pick black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, while Gajeel pulled out black dress pants a white dress shirt.

“Fine. I still think you’re too young to work. You’re only 15 dude.” Gajeel grabbed Natsu’s glasses from the nightstand and handed them to him, and started to put on his clothes.

“Thanks. And I’m not too young to work, sure since I’m only 15 I only work part time, but I still want to make money too. I’m also preparing myself for when I get a full time job that pays well in the future.” He stated putting on his black high top converse as he kept talking to Gajeel. “Besides. It’s gives me something to do.” He finished tying his shoes then walked out of the room to the bathroom, with Gajeel following behind.

“Yeah, but don’t you want to hang out with your friends or play video games in your free time?” Gajeel wondered entering the bathroom behind the smaller male.

“Dude! You make it sound like I work all the time. I only work at “The Habit” on Saturdays at 9am to 2pm, and Wednesdays at 3:30 to 8:30pm. I don’t work that much. And don’t you work too?” Natsu asked as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Uh-huh. But I’m 16, so I should be working.” He answered, also grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Natsu’s mouth was filled with toothpaste, but he managed to get in a snarky, distorted, comment in. “Assh huh.”

“Hey! Who you calling an ass hole, ass hole? I’m just saying you don’t need to work to work, that’s all!” Gajeel argued and slapped the back of Natsu’s head.

“Uh! Shtop! Um bruhing muh teeh!” Natsu yelled, almost spitting out his toothpaste.

Gajeel put the toothpaste on his toothbrush, held it to his mouth, and scoffed. “Tch! Don’t be such a drama queen.” He commented, then brushed his teeth.

They both finished cleaning themselves up, then went downstairs to see Sting and Rouge, cuddling together on the big, black, leather couch in their boxers. Laxus is in the kitchen in grey sweatpants hunched over the kitchen island texting on his phone.

“Good morning’ guys.” Natsu greeted while opening their big stainless steel fridge, trying to find something to eat.

“Mornin’” Sting weekly replied. 

Gajeel went up to Laxus and peeked over his shoulder. “Whoya’ textin’?”

“Nobody.” Laxus replied while moving away from his nosy brother.

“Ooh. It’s definitely someone. Why you tryin’ ta hice who it is?” Gajeel rested his chin in his right hand and grinned cheekily. “Is it a girl?”

“Shuddup.” He mumbled. Still texting away.

“”Totally a girl.” Rouge called from the couch.

“Hey! Do you loooooovvvve her?!” Natsu teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my…! You guys are so annoying.” Laxus said. “I’m goin’ to the pool.” He got up and made his way towards the back of the house where the pool was.

“Sting and Rouge both laughed at their older brother. “You’re blushing Laxus. That’s so cute.” Sting provoked.

“That’s it, you’re both dead.” Laxus turned back around and went after the twins.

Just like magic, the house was filled with loud noises.

Natsu grabbed bacon and eggs from out of the fridge and set them on the counter. He put the butter in the pan that was on the stove, and turned it to medium. Gajeel went over, opened the bacon, and placed 10 pieces in a different pan, while Natsu put eggs in the buttered pan.

“What time is it?” Asked Gajeel.

“Umm…,” Natsu looked over at the clock behind them. “8:13.”

“Okay. We have time.” 

They grabbed plates and forks for themselves, took the food out of the pans, then ate in silence.

The house was still loud, Laxus finally grabbed Sting and started tickling him. Rouge jumped onto Laxus’ back and rode him like a cowboy on a bull.

“Get off me you emo!” Laxus demanded trying to shake off Rouge.

“Never you behemoth bastard!” Rouge declared trying to stay on his brother.

Sting took that opportunity to also pounce up on his brother. 

“Rou?” I’m sleepy.” A small voice called out from behind them wearing a nightgown.

Rouge climbed off Laxus and walked over to Wendy. “I’m sorry Wendy. Did we wake you?” He lifted her up and she cuddled into her brother’s warm chest closing her heavy eyes.

He went over to the giant leather couch and laid her on top of him letting her sleep a little longer.

“Okay, Jeel. Let’s get to work.” Natsu said putting away his dish.

“Alright.”

They both grabbed their things and headed towards the door.

“Have a good a…!”

“Sssssh!” Rouge hushed his twin. “Wendy is still asleep.” 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Have a good day.”

“Bye guys.” Gajeel whispered back then closed the door behind them, heading for the mall right next their house were there jobs were.  
~~~~~  
“Hey Natsu, can you clean off the those empty tables please?” One of Natsu’s coworkers asked. 

“Ya! no problem.” He adjusted his apron then walked over to the tables. 

His sift was almost over, so he was planning on what to do at the mall when he was done. He carefully cleaned the tables off, them threw away any garbage that was left behind.

“10 minutes Natsu, and you’re done.” He muttered to himself.

He walked around smiling and asking customers if they needed anything. Sometimes Natsu thought he was too nice, because there have been times when guys have hit on him. Some even have suggested to pay him a little extra for a tip if he decided to be their, “personal stress relief”. 

Natsu hated and loved his job, it payed well for the most part, people were nice, but there are some creeps who came back, and the coworkers are perverts. They all would squeeze his butt and call him “Honey”, “Sweet cheeks”, “Babes”, “Baby”, “Baby boy”, you name it. The reason behind this is because of his cute stature and because he is the youngest employee. The regulars who came in also called him those names. 

He looked over at the clock. “1 more minute.” The clock ticked to 2:00, but in Natsu’s mind, it wasn’t fast enough.

“10 seconds.” 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…. 1…! “Yes!” Natsu whispered to himself as he took off his apron and headed over to the back of the counter.

“Heading out, Natsu?” Aaron, one of the employees asked when Natsu came up. 

“Uh huh. Gonna go shopping a bit.” Natsu answered writing out his hours.

“Alright, Sweet cheeks! Keep your cute lil’ ass out of trouble, eh?” Aaron winked then squeezed Natsu’s left butt cheek.

“Hey! Stop being handsy with me. And I’m not cute.” Natsu squeaked finally escaping Aaron’s grasp.

He grabbed his wallet, his phone, and headed out into the busy plaza of the mall.  
~~~~~  
He kept his head low in “Forever 21”, he didn’t want to encounter any awkward situations or questionable stares from everybody in the store.

He browsed more, then his eyes fell on an outfit put together in his mind. Black cuffed skinny jeans, red loose fitted crop top, and qupid perforated platform sneakers. He grabbed all the items and headed towards the cashier.

While he waited in the line, he started to have second thoughts. “What if they get disgusted for me buying this?” “What if my family finds the outfit?” “What if the cashier laughs at me?” “These are probably too expensive anyway, I should put them back.” He was about to go out of the line when….

“Hello. How may I help you today?” A girl with white long hair, a sweet smile, and about 1 ½ inch taller than Natsu asked.

“Ummm…. Y---yah. Um…. I…. Um….” Natsu fumbled his words too embarrassed to even function. 

The girl giggled at Natsu’s cuteness and leaned in a whispered. “ It’s okay sweetie. I know, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” she smiled again.

“How…. How did you know?” He asked with a bewildered face.

He knew by this time, he was starting to cry.

“Oh my. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m so sorry sweetie.”

She rushed over to Natsu then called someone to take her place for a little bit.

“Hey, there don’t cry. It’s alright. Don’t cry. You’re too beautiful to cry honey.” She held his face to take a better look at him and with her thumbs, she wiped away his tears. “See. It’s alright sweetie.”

Natsu held his items closer to his chest while trying to secure himself mentally, and maybe even physically. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t afford anyone to know any one of his secrets he kept inside.

“I---I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.” Natsu stepped back and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

“No! I’m sorry. I was being stupid. I shouldn’t have said anything. I know some people are more sensitive about their sexuality.” The woman informed him.

She stepped closer and took his right hand in both of her hands. “I think you are very brave to come here and buy things that people might question you for. And I bet whatever outfit you are buying, you will look absolutely stunning.” She smiled waiting for his answer.

Natsu sniffled a few times before letting a smile tug at the corners of his lips. “You really think so?”

“Honey! I know so, you are absolutely stunning to look at. I’m serious. You are so gorgeous and handsome.” She squealed quietly still aware of the people around them.

Natsu smiled at his shoes shyly. “Thank you.”

She looked at him fondly then lifted his chin with the pad of her pointer finger. “”Don’t ever try to hide your beauty from anyone.” She said still holding his chin.

Natsu got the chance to look at her better. She is absolutely gorgeous. She has platinum white hair, a cute round face with a cute button nose, deep grey eyes, she has 4 piercings on each ear, and long dark eyelashes.

“Are you an angel?” Natsu asked in awe.

The woman giggled and shook her head. “No. I’m completely human.” 

Natsu smiled. “Well. Thank you Miss…?”

“You can call me Mira Mr…?”

“Just Natsu please.” 

“Okay. Are you ready to buy your things Natsu?” She asked and Natsu nodded. “Okay, let’s go.” 

They walked over to the counter and bought Natsu’s things, they both exchange numbers and goodbyes, then Natsu left feeling a little bit secure. He felt like he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore, he knew whatever happened, whether Ophiuchus told everybody about his secret or not, he still has people who would still love him for who he was, he just needed someone like Mira to let him see that. Everything is going to turn out fine… or so he thought.  
~~~~~  
He was about to leave the mall when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a chill ran down his spine.

“Hey Dragneel. How’s your cute lil’ ass hole of yours. Still nice and stretched out I bet, I made sure that it stayed nice and pink, stretched, and irritated for at least 3 days.

Warm chilling air hit his ear and he knew who it was. “What do you want, because whatever it is, I won’t do it.” Natsu said jerking away from her and faced her.

“Oh? And why’s that?” She asked amused.

He lowered his voice so no one could hear them. “I’m done being your “boy toy”, you can go ahead and tell everybody that I’m gay if you want. I don’t care, because I know I have some people who will still love me. So you can go fuck yourself if you feel horny, you crazy bitch.”

Natsu was now breathing hard, he was so emotionally drained. He doesn’t know how long he can keep this up.

She shook her head and giggled slowly getting closer to Natsu. “You’re not okay with this Dragneel, you’re still scared.”

Natsu moved back. “No I’m not. You can tell everybody, I don’t even care.” 

She giggled again. “Okay, even if you don’t care about me telling people that you’re gay, do you really think that’s the only thing that I’m blackmailing you for?” 

She moved closer to Natsu leading him away from all the people to a very remote corner until he hit a wall.

Natsu’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re lying.”

She hummed. “Let me prove to you that I am not.” She leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

His body tensed up and she pulled away with a very menacing smirk.

“How…? How did you…? H---how?” He couldn’t find any words, he was too shocked. How does she know about that?

“See. I’m more prepared than you think. Now… are you ready for the consequences of your actions towards me?” She asked staring him down.

“Yes….” Natsu whispered.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you!” She stated angrily while grabbing Natsu’s crotch through his pants and squeezed hard.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Yess!” He hissed.

“I don’t except your apology. I’ve been nice to you and what do I get, your ungraceful ass!” She practically hissed at him as she squeezed harder.

Natsu squirmed trying to get away from her.

She grabbed him by the roots of his hair with her free hand. “Don’t try to walk away when I’m talking to you, you faggot!”

He winced at the pain and closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

“I think I have the perfect punishment for you.” She smirked then leaned into his ear. “Meet me at the front of the mall at 5:00 pm.”

She let go of Natsu and walked away leaving behind a sore, hurt, lonely, and crying Natsu.


End file.
